Posion
by Silver Foxglove
Summary: What if Hiei were truly evil... Warning, this is an R story, it is not suitable for all readers. Hiei/Kurama


I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. YYH and all of its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and the song belongs to Alice Cooper and CO. Please don't try to sue me, because I have absolutely no money *looks at wallet sadly. * 

Warning: This is a Yaoi. If you do not like Yaoi, then please hit the back button and get out of here. 

****

Poison

__

Your cruel device

Your blood, like ice

One look could kill

My pain, your thrill

"So this is where Hiei keeps himself now? It sure is big for such a little runt." Kuwabara grumbled as he, Kurama and Yusuke surveyed the large fortress in front of them. Kurama stared at the wasteland stretched before them grimly. This was their newest mission. To stop Hiei. 

He thought back to the past. Almost four decades ago, Kurama and Hiei had fulfilled their debt as members of the Reiki tantei, and had then been allowed to do as they pleased. Kurama had gone on to college while Hiei had disappeared. When he had first disappeared, Kurama had been brokenhearted. The two of them had become lovers in the time they had served as members of Reiki tantei. Kurama had thought that they had been in love. Obviously he had been wrong. No one had heard a word from Hiei in about 35 years, when all of a sudden; Koenma had summoned his longest serving detectives and told them of their new mission. The news had come too late. By the time Koenma could tell Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara, Hiei had already unleashed the first wave of his demon invasion. Apparently, all of the time spent with the Reiki tantei had been to gather information about spirit world. Hiei was planning to take over, and it was up to the three of them to stop him. 

Unfortunately, there had been some casualties in the first wave of Hiei's war. Kurama had lost his kasaan, Shiori; Yusuke had lost both his kasaan his wife, Keiko, and his children. Kuwabara had lost his sister and had almost lost his wife, before Hiei had come to the Ningenkai long enough to take her back to the Makai. Kuwabara, being human (unlike Kurama and Yusuke) was getting older and finding it harder to fight or gather energy like he used to. Suddenly, Kurama snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Yusuke's voice.

"Oi, Kurama. You knew Hiei best out of all of us." Yusuke started, "Do you know where in that huge fortress he might be?" Kurama studied his friend grimly.

"He will be practically right in the front foyer when we get in. He will want to see his "old teammates" again. I'm not saying that there will be no danger- we might not even make it inside. Hiei always did enjoy games." Kurama mused.

"Well, we'd better go." Kuwabara said, his breath catching just a little bit. He was definitely showing his age. Yusuke and Kurama nodded and turned and began walking towards the fortress. There was no point in trying to sneak in. With his jagan, Hiei had probably sensed them the moment they had entered the Makai. Getting in the front gates was surprisingly easy. The gates opened, creaking ominously at the trio. Glancing at each other nervously, they quietly proceeded ahead. The gates creaked shut after them, trapping them inside the hellish citadel.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning lashed out in front of them and the ground began to shake. The three of them struggled to keep their footing on the ground. Within moments of starting, the ground ceased shaking and grew still. Then a voice filled the air around them. They almost choked from the thickness of it, and dark energy crackled around them forebodingly. It was Hiei's voice, sounding very amused.

"So, the best that Koenma could send was you three. Pathetic! Still fighting, Kuwabara? I'd have thought you'd be dead by now! And Yusuke, still working as Koenma's lackey? You always were too predictable. And Kurama, dear Kurama, are you still hanging out with loser ningens? I'll have to remedy that." And suddenly, Hiei began laughing. The ground began to shake again and tiny cracks appeared in the hard, rocky earth. A great chasm soon appeared in the dirt around them. Kurama sprang back, out of the way, but before he could cry out, Yusuke and Kuwabara were falling through the darkness of the pit and he stood, unharmed and alone.

"No!" he cried out softly falling on his knees on the ground and pounding the soil, "Noooooo! Kuwabara! Yusuke! Come back… come back…please." He whispered, broken. He couldn't help it, he began to cry. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Hiei! He had grown taller in the past thirty-five years. He was almost as tall as Kurama now. His hair was still the same, and his eyes still held that cruel glint in them. He gasped and backed away from Hiei, who was grinning maliciously down at him.

"Happy to see me, sweetheart?" Hiei asked cruelly. Kurama felt tears running down his face. Hiei continued. "I've been working on creating the perfect world. The Ningenkai was meant to be run by demons, not stupid ningens. I have won the loyalty of all major demons and we will soon rid the world of all but a few of the ningens. I will be the ruler of both worlds. And do you know whom I want to rule with me at my side, sweetheart? You. Ever since that fool Koenma released us, I have been working on creating the perfect world. You will rule beside me as my mate." He finished, his eyes glowing. Kurama began shivering all over. He looked up at Hiei, his emerald eyes meeting Hiei's blood red ones pleadingly.

"No," he whispered, "what you're doing is evil! Please Hiei, no more carnage! No more death! Send Yusuke and Kuwabara back to the Ningenkai and leave their world alone! No more pain for anyone. Please, Hiei. All I ever wanted was for you and me to live together and-" he was cut off suddenly by Hiei.

"And what, Kurama? Live happily ever after, taking orders from that fool Koenma. No thank you. Here I am ruler!" he dropped his voice seductively, "Here I am denied nothing that I want, and right now, I want you." Kurama shivered in spite of himself and inwardly cursed himself for still reacting to Hiei. He still loved the fire demon, no matter how evil he was. Hiei grabbed the shocked kitsune and dragged him into the fortress and into his bedroom. When inside, he stripped his cloak off and strode over to the bed where he had dumped Kurama only moments earlier. He bent down and, almost tenderly, kissed the terrified kitsune on his cheek. Kurama turned his head away. Hiei sat beside him and grabbed the forelocks of Kurama's red hair, pulling his face towards his. He then proceeded to kiss Kurama on the lips, using his tongue to force entry into Kurama's mouth. Kurama moaned helplessly as old feelings of pleasure took over his senses-and he hated himself for it. Hiei chuckled as he saw the way Kurama inwardly struggled with him, while his body reacted automatically. Putting his small hand on the kitsune's chest, he proceeded to take the kisses lower, to his neck, where he began to bite Kurama gently, as he had in the old days. Kurama whimpered, but still Hiei pressed on. He used the hand on Kurama's chest to push the fox down on the bed, while he positioned himself above him. He looked at Kurama's terrified face for a moment before continuing his seduction.

"There, you see, baka? It's still so good between us." He whispered huskily into Kurama's ear. Kurama looked up at his former lover as Hiei used every skill he and Kurama had ever shared together to seduce him. Kurama felt Hiei stroking his chest as he bit his neck-harder now. The pleasure-pain proved too much for the poor kitsune's senses, and he fainted into blessed oblivion…

__

I want to love you but I better not touch

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Kurama stared at the ceiling of Hiei bedchamber. The room was made of thick black stone and was nearly, if not entirely, impenetrable. He looked over at Hiei. At the moment, Hiei looked just like an angel-but Kurama knew better. Hiei had proved that night just how much he still owned Kurama-body and soul. Kurama hated himself for still responding to Hiei's touch. After all of these years, he still felt that undying passion for him. He remembered all of the tender moments they had shared, those 35 years ago. Kurama knew deep down that a part of him still loved Hiei, and always would-no matter what. He could feel Hiei breathing evenly beside him. He dared to move, albeit only a tiny amount. No sooner had he sat up, when he heard Hiei's voice and felt the power of his jagan pull him back to lay beside Hiei. He felt Hiei's iron grip enclose his wrist and pull him the rest of the way. Soon he was lying face-to-face with Hiei. Hiei opened his eyes sleepily and looked over at Kurama's trembling figure.

"If it were any other time, I would take it that you wanted to "make love" again, but I wore myself out with you earlier, and you are not going anywhere tonight. Tomorrow, I will give you the grand tour of your new home. Is that soon enough for you?" it was not really a question. Kurama swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Hiei went back to sleep and Kurama was once again alone to his own thoughts. He resisted the familiar urge to do what he used to do, in the old days; when he and Hiei would sleep together, Kurama would lean over and kiss Hiei's jagan, touching his cheek gently with the tips of his fingers. The urge was so great that he actually slapped himself to keep from touching his evil, demon lover. Turning his head the other way, he began to cry softly. Now he truly was alone… 

__

Your mouth, so hot

Your web, I'm caught

Your skin, so wet

Black lace on sweat

Days turned slowly into weeks as Kurama learned his way around the fortress. He felt different. Hiei had found a way to bind up his youko self, so that even if he could transform, he only had the powers of a ningen. He had Yukina to keep him company most days, although she was just as depressed because she missed her husband, Kuwabara. She and Kurama would wander aimlessly through the fortress until Hiei desired their presence with him. This was usually at dinner. Hiei made a grand spectacle out of dinner, but usually ate fast, as if he couldn't wait to get the kitsune into bed with him. Kurama felt so helpless at the end of these dinners, as Hiei would drag him out of the dining room, leaving Yukina alone. He felt bad for Yukina, knowing that she missed Kuwabara desperately. Kurama knew how she felt. He still longed for the old Hiei. Even at night, when the fire demon would sometimes hold him almost tenderly, he was still terrified of Hiei's new powers. Hiei seemed, almost mad these days. Kurama and Yukina heard nothing about the world outside the fortress. Demons came and went, usually taking their time leering at the beautiful kitsune and ice Maiden. The two of them never worried about these demons though. Hiei's punishment for any demon that tried to harm his sister or lover: death. Suddenly, Kurama sensed Hiei approaching. He turned swiftly, like a cornered deer to face him. Hiei grinned madly at Kurama, his fangs just barely showing from behind his lips.

"Hello, sweetheart. Have you missed me today?" he watched as Kurama swallowed quickly and nodded, his eyes not quite meeting Hiei's. "Would you like to take a walk with me, fox?" he asked, almost solicitously. Kurama darted his eyes around and, as if he could finally talk, had said simply, "Hai, Hiei-san I will walk with you." Hiei offered his arm, and Kurama accepted it without hesitating. Hiei looked over at Kurama. He seemed a little paler than usual. His hair was still the same vibrant crimson, but he looked thinner, as if he wasn't eating much. His eyes also seemed to be losing their gleam. Hiei suddenly pulled Kurama into his bedroom and sat him on the bed. He turned around, to get some apples for the two of them to share, and when he turned back around, Kurama was taking his clothing off methodically and placing it at the foot of the massive bed.

"Kurama, what the hell are you doing?" Hiei asked him, confused. Kurama looked up at him and replied.

"I thought that you wanted my body, Hiei-san, so I began removing my clothes to oblige you." He trembled, "is that not what you wanted, Hiei-san?" his eyes showed white all around. After a minute, large, silent tears began running down his beautiful face as he watched Hiei. Hiei walked over to Kurama and handed him an apple. Kurama just looked at it, for a minute, and then he tentatively took a small bite. He ate faster as Hiei nodded encouragingly. When he was finished, Hiei took hold of his hand. He held it inside his, for a moment, before his thumb began stroking Kurama's palm softly. Kurama moaned softly at the gentleness of it. If only, for one night, it could be tender between the two of them again. Hiei pushed the kitsune down on the bed and began a slow spell of seduction on his kitsune. Kurama fell into his fantasy of it being the old days again. Hiei, for just this one time, let Kurama have his fantasy. "Tomorrow would be soon enough to take him fast and hard," he mused, "tonight he would be slow and gentle…" 

__

I hear you calling and its needles and pins

I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin

I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison

Hiei looked over at his Kurama. Kurama had gotten paler in the time he had spent with him at his citadel. Even Yukina couldn't snap him out of his reverie anymore. Kurama would often cry when Hiei forced himself on him; Hiei sometimes resorted to hurting him during lovemaking just to get another response out of him. It had been like that last night. He had hurt Kurama and Kurama had started crying, saying, "Hiei, stop it! Hiei…no…please Hiei, don't." Sometimes Hiei hated himself for keeping Kurama with him. Kurama was his weakness. He hated Kurama for making it like that. He thought back to the first time they had kissed…

…They had been sitting in Kurama's bedroom talking about battle strategies when, out of nowhere, Kurama had looked Hiei dead in the eyes and asked him if he liked him. Hiei remembered frowning in confusion, saying that of course he liked him, when Kurama had crossed the room in one swift movement and had kissed Hiei on the lips. Hiei had been too stunned to fight back, and by then it had been too late. Seconds later, the two of them were rolling around on Kurama's bed together. When they had come up for air, it was, for Hiei, like seeing Kurama for the first time. This beautiful kitsune cared for him. HIM. He vowed to Kurama then, that Kurama would always belong to him. Kurama had smiled down at him, and had returned the pledge with enthusiasm. They had sealed their pledge with a kiss, which had been followed by a bout of _very_ enthusiastic lovemaking. Hiei had never made love, so Kurama had initiated him into it. Kurama was a very skilled lover, and had ensnared Hiei almost immediately with a vortex of pleasure…

…Hiei smiled grimly, the thought chased from the recesses of his brain for a short time. 'Whom has whom ensnared now?' he mused to himself. Yes, he owned Kurama now. The same as he owned his sister and the two idiots that were thriving in the tower. Although neither Kurama nor Yukina knew it. He hadn't killed Yusuke and Kuwabara. They remained in the tallest tower of the fortress, bound by powerful magicks. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to do with them-yet. 

__

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Poison

One look could kill

My pain, your thrill

"Come on, Kuwabara. Hurry up!" Yusuke whispered fiercely. They had finally managed to get out of their tower prison. After two years Hiei had gone a bit lax on security for the tower. 'Or' Yusuke mused, 'maybe it was his plan that they escape all along.' He turned around to see if Kuwabara were still behind him; he was, huffing and gasping the whole way. 

"I'm here Ura…Urameshi." Kuwabara gasped, leveling his eyes at his friend. "What's our plan of action?" Yusuke was startled for a moment. They had worked out a plan together, and now it seemed tat Kazuma had forgotten it entirely. Yusuke shrugged tiredly. He turned back towards Kuwabara and took his arm. 

"First, Kuwabara, were going to get down these stairs. That should take us to the living quarters. There we'll probably find Kurama and Yukina." Kazuma looked up hopefully at the sound of his beloved's name. 

"Yukina." He smiled slightly, before his face settled itself back in stone and he turned to Yusuke. "I'm ready, Urameshi, lets go." 

Together, the two of them slowly moved down the narrow stone steps, pausing every little while to catch their breath. After what seemed like an eternity, they made it to the base of the steps. It was just as Yusuke had expected. They were on the level where Yukina and Kurama would live. Hiei definitely lived on this level. Yusuke could faintly sense his ki. He jerked his head towards the left side of the corridor and Kuwabara nodded. They slowly began to make their way down the hallway. No sooner had they gotten past the first set of doors than they heard voices behind them. Yusuke used a little known shadow technique on him and Kuwabara so that they became totally invisible for a few moments. Long enough for someone to pass by without seeing them. They held their breaths expectantly as they saw who was coming down the corridor. It was two demons. They were talking animatedly about something. After a moment that something became apparent. They were talking about Yukina and Kurama. 

"Damn, that koorime is delicious-looking!" The gray-skinned one rumbled

"I know what you mean, but personally, I prefer the red-haired one. I think he's a kitsune. But damn, I don't care if he is half-ningen, the things I'd love to do to him…" They didn't get any further, for Kuwabara and Yusuke still had enough energy to take them out without them even knowing what had hit them. The two friends stood over the smoldering corpses a moment, trying to catch their breath. Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke and smiled.

"Oi, Urameshi. Let's find Yukina and Kurama and get out of here." Yusuke looked at his friend and nodded. 

"Hai, Kuwabara. We'll get them out of here. But I will kill that bastard, Hiei. He doesn't deserve to live…" suddenly they heard the sound of crying and screaming. It was coming from the door directly behind them. The two looked at each other a moment before nodding. They silently pushed the door open and gasped in horror at what they saw.

There was Hiei and Kurama. Kurama was tied to the bed with Hiei's jagan ties, while Hiei was raping him. That was the first word that came to the two friend's minds. Hiei looked up for a moment and saw the two. He sneered at them. Then he turned back to Kurama and laughed.

"Oi, Kurama. It looks like your "dear friends" have come to save you!" He looked at the two at the door again. "Why don't you ask him if he wants to be saved?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Hiei, and then at Kurama. Hiei had freed him from the jagan tie, and now Kurama was sitting on the bed, hunched over and tired-looking. He couldn't meet the eyes of his teammates.

"Oi, Kurama!" Yusuke said softly. "Come on, let's go. We'll go get Yukina and we'll leave." He got no response. Hiei however raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Let me get this straight. You want Yukina and Kurama. My, my, you two are selfish little bastards, aren't you. First you want to take away my lover, and now you want both my lover _and_ my sister. Well, here is Yukina." And with that he called out Yukina's name. Seconds later, she came in the door. When she saw Kuwabara she let out a squeal of happiness. She ran to him and he swept her up into his arms. Yusuke noticed that Kuwabara looked younger than he had in years. After a moment, Kuwabara set Yukina down gently and pushed her behind him. He then looked at Kurama. He held his hand out to him. Yusuke looked at Kurama's hunched figure and felt his insides harden. He was furious.

"Come, Kurama. It's all right, lets go home. We'll never have to see this bastard again. Just, come with us, please." His eyes were pleading with Kurama's flat green ones. Kurama looked at Hiei, then he suddenly turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara. He shook his head.

"No. I can't leave Hiei-san. He loves me…" At this, Hiei began laughing, great bellows of laughter. Kurama buried his face in his hands and began to cry. 

"There, you see? He doesn't want to leave me." He patted Kurama's head like one would a dog. Yusuke balled his fist in helpless fury. Hiei removed his cloak and looked over at the three.

"Well, if you're going to leave, then I suggest you do. Take Yukina. The little whore made her choice." He spat at their feet and waved a hand in dismissal. Kuwabara looked at Hiei; his eyes filled with hatred.

"Not without our friend, you bastard. We won't leave without him. Friends just don't leave each other, and I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, am a good friend. Right Urameshi?" Yusuke nodded and even Yukina nodded. Hiei shrugged his shoulders and sneered.

"Have it your way. Although you may not like what happens." When they made no motion of leaving, he decided that if they wanted a show, he'd give them a damn good one. With a casual flick of his wrist, the three of them were jagan-tied so that they couldn't escape. Hiei proceeded to stride over to the bed, where Kurama was lying curled up in a little ball. He pulled his black pants off in a seemingly careless gesture. He then proceeded to grab the naked kitsune and throw him down upon the bed. He held Kurama's chin and whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Take a look at your friends, you whore. For when I am done with you, I will kill them." He said the words slow, as if savoring them. He then licked Kurama's ear, causing him to shiver. "And now, it begins." Hiei promised… 

__

I want to love you but I better not touch

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my vein

You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Poison

Kurama lay there helplessly as Hiei banged his body against his. He felt his body being violated, but it was small compared to the torture and humiliation of seeing his friends watching every moment of it helplessly. He suddenly felt emotion for the first time in years. He was angry. Suddenly, Kurama spied something glinting on the floor beneath him. It was a dagger. He remembered it now. It was the dagger that Hiei had used the night before to perform some obscene ceremony. Kurama remembered being lain out on the bed, while Hiei had painted symbols all over his body. Then they had made love. Before Kurama could think about what he was doing, he snatched the knife up and over his head, bringing it down in between the fire demon's shoulder blades. Hiei gave a shriek of pain, and rolled off of Kurama. 

Apparently, the jagan tie came loose, because Yusuke and Kuwabara were beside him suddenly. With a shout, Yusuke aimed his rei-gun at Hiei and blasted him with it. Hiei turned and looked at Kurama one last time. He smiled.

"I…should have…known…that you were…I did love…" and with that, he was dead.

Kurama looked at the fire demon that had held them all prisoner for two years. Who had killed all of their loved ones. He couldn't help it; he began to sob uncontrollably. Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders. Looking behind him, he saw Yukina, Kuwabara and Yusuke. They all smiled down at him sadly. Kurama knelt at their feet and cried like a child. After a few moments that seemed like eternity, Kuwabara helped him up. Together, the four of them walked out of the hellish citadel that had been their prison, their home. Walking into the sunshine, they looked at the Makai. It was barren. There was not much ki in the area. Kurama looked at it all, and smiled sadly.

"The Makai will rebuild itself. It always has; it always will."

Yusuke felt his heart breaking at the way Kurama was acting. Kurama's eyes used to be alive and sparkling, now they were dead and lifeless. Hiei had broken his spirit, but maybe, with help from friends, they could set about to righting the wrongs that Hiei had created. Maybe Kurama would get better. Maybe they all would…


End file.
